The Daughters
by DJCrazy
Summary: Being the daughters of a vampire is hard and very unusual... such a jewel would be rare to come by. Two of them even rarer. Add Two sisters of a Vampire in to this True Blood mix. Of course it'll be hell. Eric/Oc & OC/OC
1. Intro

**Disclaimer- i do not own True Blood **

**Intro~~~~ The Daughters **

**Name: Anabell Jade Compton **

Nickname(s): Ann, Annie, Ana, Bell or AJ

Age: 30 (Looks 17)

Race: Shifter/Changer/Vampire

Family: Dad- Bill Compton: Vampire, Mom-Victoria Love: Shifter/Changer (Dead), and sister-Zoe Compton: Shifter/Changer/Vampire

Look: long black hair but can change it anyway she wants (Length & Color) with mood changing eyes usually are brown but do change if she lets them is about 5" flat but has about B40 in the chest and no ass

Tattoo: a butterfly on the back of her neck on the left side then she has a little tattoo of the Skelanimal Diego (The Bat)

Piercing: Navel and ears (bottoms and cartilage)

**Name: Zoe Victoria Compton**

Nickname(s): Z and Vicky

Age: 28 (Looks 16)

Race: Shifter/Changer/Vampire

Family: Dad- Bill Compton: Vampire, Mom-Victoria Love: Shifter/Changer (Dead), and sister-Anabell Compton: Shifter/Changer/Vampire

Look: long platinum blond hair but can change it anyway she wants (Length & Color) with mood changing eyes but are usually dark brown about 5'3 but has B36 in the chest and no ass at all

Tattoo: three butterflies on her lower back on the left side and then a cursive 'Z' on her right heel

Piercing: Navel and ears (bottoms and cartilage)

**Need to know: **

**Vampires-Can't touch Silver, go out in the sun, take another vampire's pet or kill another vampire for the sake of a human **

**Shifter= is a person who can shift or change into an animal stronger shifters don't need an example others do**

**Changer= is a person (Immortal) who can change their look at will and even change into other people Older you are the better you are **

**Anabell & Zoe: They can walk in the sun, live off of human food or human blood even can live off of vampire blood, Can't touch silver though it doesn't burn them right away they do get sick the longer it's on their skin and well then die. **

**Victoria Love: was killed by a rival Changer who wanted Anabell when she was three as a mate a unknown vampire saved Anabell from the same Changer who killed her mother and killed that very Changer eating him**

**

* * *

**********

This is just the beginning

**DJCrazy **


	2. Chapter 2 Moving In

Disclaimer- i do not own True Blood

**

* * *

****Chapter One~ Moving In- The Daughters **

**

* * *

**

Anabell Jade Compton

I was walking with Zoe we walked into Merlotte's Bar & Grill. I was in a black tank top with a black leather jacket over the black tank top I wore low riding tight black jeans as my heels clicked against the wooden floors as we walked in Zoe had teased her blond hair she wore a graphic white shirt with a pair of tight white skinny jeans and white heels as we walked in hoping no one took us at Vampires as we both where pretty pale and the sun just sat Dad was still in his stupid ground as me and Zoe unpacked most of our stuff all day. I just wanted to eat and then go home and go to sleep in my wonderful queen size bed. I walked to the booth that was empty I sat down and Zoe sat in front of me.

"Hello I'm Sookie I'll be your waitress what can I get you girls today?" this natural blond woman asked I caught her scent it was sweeter then chocolate cake I love chocolate. "Um I'll take a hamburger with cheese." Zoe said I looked at her. "I'll take a BLT." I said she nodded writing this all down.

"Oh and drinks?" she asked.

"Um Ice Tea and she's have an energy drink any kind." Zoe said I smiled at her. We sat there soon enough she came back trying to get into my mind. I looked up to her as she placed out drinks in front of us. "Thanks." Zoe said I nodded in agreement with my sister.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you girls from your new here right?" she asked.

"Yes we are, I'm Zoe and this is Anabell we just moved into the old Compton home with our father we just came out before our dad so we can eat then go to bed at home." Zoe said to her.

"Wow how old are you girls?" she asked us.

"I'm 17 and she's 16." I said she smiled.

"Your dad lets you out at this time?" she asked us we chuckled.

"He is protective but when we worked all day unpacking he has to let us have some fun." I said taking a sip of my drink.

We finished eating right when dad walked in I threw a few bills on the table for tip and the bill I walked up and saw people glaring at him. I went and hugged him so did Zoe.

"Night Dad." I said Zoe nodded.

"Night daddy." Zoe said as we walked out. I went to my car it was a hot sexy Dodge Viper.

I got in the driver seat and Zoe got in next to me. I went to the main street and drove to the house. I got out and walked to the front door Zoe got there before me and un locked it.

"Hey come on I want to show you something." She said dropping her bag by the floor and we ran up the stairs. We walked pasted my room I threw my bag on the bed.

I walked into Zoe's room. "Wait go get changed and get your laptop." She said I sighed.

I went to my room I changed to a black silk night gown that was just to the middle of my thighs. I grabbed my laptop off the desk I had in the corner.

I walked over to Zoe's room she was in booty shorts and a tube top. "Come on." She said I looked at her as she patted her bed in front of her.

"So you know how I locked my door around 8 this morning saying I was unpacking?" she asked me I nodded my head as I logged onto my laptop.

"Go to this website called ." she said I sighed and of course I went there. It was a web site it had tons of stuff about the vampire rights.

"This is cool." I said she nodded. "Totally so join it and we can talk to other people on here like IMing." She said I smiled I made my own profile my username was of course JadeFlower.

"Okay go to the Bar and club chat room." Zoe said I sighed. "okay." I said going into it.

There was only two other people in the chat room other then Zoe: Z-Nite, there was a Viking_Fangtaisa and a Fangtaisa+BartndR.

_**JadeFlower: Hello Z**_

_**Z-Nite: Hi sissy **_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Sisters?**_

_**JadeFlower: Duh**_

_**Z-Nite: Don't b mean JadeFlower**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Yea! LOL**_

_**JadeFlower: I'm not mean am I Viking_Fangtaisa?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Of course your not**_

_**JadeFlower: Thx**_

_**Z-Nite: So wat's up?**_

_**JadeFlower: the roof?**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Actually I'm under da stars**_

_**Z-Nite: Awsom! I love the stars! **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Me too!**_

_**JadeFlower: How old are you?**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: 123 u?**_

_**JadeFlower: Umm in a sense 17**_

_**Z-Nite: I'm 16! How about you Viking_Fangtaisa?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: over 1000**_

_**JadeFlower: Dammmmmnnnnnnn**_

_**Z-Nite: He's older then dad so is Fangtaisa+BartndR**_

_**JadeFlower: Totally**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Are you baby vampires?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Where you just made?**_

_**JadeFlower: No…. we're half bloods….**_

**

* * *

****Who is "Viking_Fangtaisa" and "Fangtasia+BartendR"? **

**if you don't know you'll find out duh! **

**DJCrazy **


	3. Chapter 3 Online Fun

_**DisClaimer- I don't own Trueblood **_

**Online Fun- The Daughters **

_**

* * *

**__**Fangtaisa+BartndR: What's a half blood?**_

_**Z-Nite: we're really three different things….**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Which R?**_

_**JadeFlower: You'll nevr knw LOL **_

_**Z-Nite: Rn't we suppose 2 b talking bout the hottest vampire bars and clubs?**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: True so have you ever been to any?**_

_**Z-Nite: JadeFlower has she ditched me when we where really 16 to b with her ex-bf**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Which one did u go to? **_

_**JadeFlower: Bite Me but all that was going on was vampires feeding on FangBangers and well I'm not a fangbanger so I got in a fight got kicked out for killing a vampire who attacked me **_

_**Z-Nite: I hate you JadeFlower**_

_**JadeFlower: Love you too sis**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: you guys sound hot….**_

_**Z-Nite: I'm not….**_

_**JadeFlower: Shut da fuck up! Your fucking sexy I'm the one who's ugly who gets black hair out a blond mom and a brunette dad? **_

_**Z-Nite: Your unqiue I'm not **_

_**JadeFlower: Shut up Fangtaisa+BartndR n Viking_Fangtaisa tell her she's cute**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: you both are cute there. Now both calm down**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Totally Z-Nite you have to be dead sexy no offense JadeFlower**_

_**JadeFlower: None taken but Z-Nite will get her ass kicked if I get off my lazy ass to hit her**_

_**Z-Nite: Good thing I'm on the other side of the bed huh? LOL! **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: U 2 r in da same bed?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa:…Hot **_

_**Z-Nite: Yea we r in my room I own a huge bed I toss and turn a lot dad said he always had to pick me up off the ground at night when we slept **_

_**JadeFlower: He said the same thing to me he also told me that I almost bite him the other night **_

_**Z-Nite: Y?**_

_**JadeFlower: Guess I was scared LOL**_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: So in truth how old r u 2? **_

_**JadeFlower: 30 she 28 **_

_**Z-Nite: we stopped ageing at different ages **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Wat bout ur parents?**_

_**Z-Nite: Dad is a vampire mom is dead **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Sorry **_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Who's ur father?**_

_**Z-Nite: ummm we rn't aloud to tell unknown scary older vampires our names….LOL**_

_**JadeFlower: But in all truth we're not n dad would kill me if we did not her she's his baby**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Understanderable **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Hey ok so where u girls live?**_

_**Z-Nite: Bon Temps **_

_**JadeFlower: Z! **_

_**Z-Nite: There must be tons of vamps in Bon Temps right?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Not really **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: Well anyways u guys should come to Fangtaisa rite Maker?**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Yes you are welcome if you can come just tell the bartender your friends of Eric and he'll give you free drinks**_

_**Z-Nite: Awsome **_

_**JadeFlower: That's a hot name Eric **_

_**Z-Nite: Don't have an orgasm on my bed only I'm aloud to LOL JK JK Don't kill me sis**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Well thank you JadeFlower n if we meet u can tell me that in person**_

_**JadeFlower: *Blush* 1**__**st**__** ur dead Z n 2**__**nd**__** if we meet ERIC **_

_**Fangtaisa+BartndR: I'm Chris! I feel left out **_

_**Z-Nite: Poor Baby well I'll tell you my nickname is Z and ur name is simple n cute**_

_**JadeFlower: Talking bout orgasms**_

_**Z-Nite: Shut Up! **_

_**JadeFlower: BLAH!**_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: So u r JadeFlower?**_

_**JadeFlower: Well my nickname is AJ **_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: Sexy a guy name for a sexy chick **_

_**JadeFlower: *Blush* Thx **_

_**Viking_Fangtaisa: I want to meet you **_

_**JadeFlower: well I could lik meeting you too **_

_**Z-Nite: Shit dad's home! Bye Fangtaisa+BartndR, Viking_Fangtaisa **_

_**JadeFlower: Blah! Bye guys! Peace! **_

_Z-Nite has logged off _

_JadeFlower has Logged off _

I climbed off Zoe's bed and went to my room before dad said anything about staying up late. I went on my bed and laid there when my door opened. "Are you okay?" he asked I nodded. "Alright night Anabell." He said closed the door I smiled then got up and saw him walking out of Zoe's room.

"Did you meet someone dad?" I asked him as he walked down the hall. "Yes." He said with out looking at me.

"Intresting what's her name it is a her right?" I asked him he chuckled and nodded. "Of course it is a her her name is Sookie Stackhouse." He said I smiled.

"Mind reader." I said to myself. "I believe so." He said I smiled at him.

"Okay go to bed I know you girls where working hard to day to fix up your rooms." He said then kissed my forehead. I nodded going to bed.

Zoe and I spent most of the next day in the house mostly in our rooms talking to each other online.

When dad got home that night he told us the next night we where going over to his new girl's house to talk to her and her grandmother and he also said if we wanted to see how to make it look like a tornado when killing someone look at this house out in the middle of no where.

So here we where looking at this house it was crushed by a few trees and kind of looked like a tornado actually hit it. I had a lollipop in my mouth as I was in a pink hoodie with a white short sleeve shirt under it I had a black choker on I straightened my hair putting dark eyeliner on around my eyes I had tight dark blue skinny jeans with designer rips in them I wore black boots.

Zoe was next to me licking a ring pop when a small orange car pulled up next to my Dodge Viper.

"Hello?" the woman asked I looked over at her she smiled. "Your Bill's kids?" she asked me I nodded. "You must be Sookie Stackhouse pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Anabell and Zoe right?" she asked pointing us out we nodded shaking her hand.

"Well I guess we gotta go see ya tonight." I said she nodded I got into my viper with Zoe heading home.

I was walking up the street with Zoe to the Stackhouse home dad probably was there already I told him we where going to be late. I went up the stairs and knocked on the door. An older woman answered it.

"Hello dearies you must be Mr. Compton's daughters?" she asked I nodded Zoe giggled.

"Well come right in." she said I nodded and walked in with Zoe behind me. "Take a seat don't be scared." She said I nodded and took a seat next to Sookie and Zoe sat in a chair next to the old woman. "Well so what are your names?" the old lady asked. "Anabell Compton." I said holding out my hand she took it.

"Zoe Compton." Zoe said shaking the old Lady's hand then went to shake the black woman's she just stared at it.

"Well young ladies why don't you tells us something about yourselves?" the old lady asked us. "Well we are part vampire we are miracle children and well we have our own style and so far we like it here in Bon Temp." Zoe said.

"How about you Anabell?" the lady asked me.

"Well it's quiet nice here actually it is very nice but these few days I've only been in the house and Merlotte's Bar and Grill so I don't know much but the graveyard is nice I've always liked graveyards." I said with a small smile on my face.

Dad talked for a while till he asked Sookie to go on a walk with him. "Girls get home." He said we nodded.

"Night daddy." Zoe said kissing his cheek. "Night dad." I said walking past him before Jason that asshole of a fucking hating vampire person said something that royally pissed me off. We got home and did pretty much nothing.

**

* * *

****DJCrazy says Byebye **


	4. Chapter 4 Going Out

**Disclaimer- i do not own Trueblood **

**Going out-The Daughters **

* * *

"Go out somewhere tonight." Dad said randomly as I laid on the couch.

"Why!" I yelled as I read my book in the light. "Because I said so now get out in an hour." he growled I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I know where we should go." I looked over at Zoe who was drawing on her arm just a second ago was now jumping up and down. I looked over the rim of my reading glasses and gave her my 'what' look.

"Great Anabell Go with your sister." Dad said I sighed getting up my designer brown pants swung as I walked to the stairs.

"What do I have to wear?" I asked Zoe. "Just get dressed pretty." She said running past me. I went up the stairs to my room and changed to a long sleeve under shirt it was a thermal then I pulled on a long sleeve white button up shirt I buttoned it up I got on tight black skinny jeans with a pair of black pumps. I pulled my hair out of it's pony and then straightened it putting on my black eyeliner.

"Come on Ana!" Zoe yelled I groaned. I grabbed my cellphone, I went to my drawer under my laptop grabbing a couple of ones, two 20s and two 50s I put them in my backpocket. I went over to my black key holder I grabbed my Viper's keys I also then grabbed my ID to say I was at least 17 for driving. I walked out of my room to see Zoe in a cute little black gothic dress. We walked down the stairs to see dad there.

"Go girls hurry." He said I shrugged at Zoe when she looked at me with a curious face.

"Bye dad." I said Zoe gave him a kiss and hugged before she came out to my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Fangtaisa." She said with a laugh. I gave her a high five.

"My smart little sister." I said as I drove up the rode. As she gave me the directions.

"Yay we're here!" Zoe giggled as we got out. I got out getting whistles from horny Vampire males and then growls from the fangbangers on their arms. We walked up there where two lines I sighed and looked at Zoe.

"What are these?" Zoe asked the fangbanger in front of us.

"Mortal. Immortal." She said pointing to the other line as Immortal. We switched lines quickly I got to the front where a blond woman was checking for fangs or other means of showing being immortal. "Fangs?" she asked I grew out mine she looked at me.

"Wow those are cute little fangs alright go in." she said Zoe showed her hers and the blond lady let her in.

I walked in my eye searching the whole place. My eye went directly to the man on the stage he just sat in a throne on the stage watching people dance and some licked each other hoping to find blood but couldn't find any. "Come on." Zoe said pulling me to the bar as I finally had caught the man's eyes. I walked to the bar with Zoe we sat down as Zoe giggled.

"I wonder if Viking Fangtaisa is here you two seemed to hit it off that night when we got on?" Zoe stated but it came out as a question.

"Well what about you and Fangtaisa Bartender you two where too cute talking." I said she giggled when an emo styled vampire came over he smiled.

"What can I get ya?" he asked us.

"Ohh Sex on the Beach and she wants a scotch." Zoe said leaning closer to the bar.

"Soo what brought you new faces to Fangtaisa?" he asked as he made the drinks in front of us he sat a scotch in front of me.

"Well we meet these guys on and my sister here has a thing for the guy Viking Fangtaisa and well I think the Fangtaisa Bartender sounds as cute as can be." Zoe said with a giggle as she took the new drink from him sipping it.

"Aren't you a little under dressed?" he asked me as I sipped my scotch.

"I don't know aren't you? Graphic shirt and skinny jeans not exactly an awesome combination." I said he chuckled.

"Your right well excuse me girls I'll be back." he said I watched him come out from behind the bar he walked out I turned watching his every step as Zoe enjoyed her drink.

I saw the guy go up on the stage and whisper something to the man on the stage they where looking in my direction. I had a feeling someone was trying to touch Zoe I threw my arm back hitting this vampire in the head he fell to the ground but jumped back up hissing at me. I turned to see him trying to get in my face let my fangs grow out after one drink Zoe was drunk such like her that's why I don't let her drink.

"Don't do it." I said to him he looked at me.

"You can't keep a human like this to your self." He hissed trying to punch me when I dodged it the whole bar got quiet as I ducked my left leg swung out hitting the side of his head.

"She's immortal dipshit touch my little sister again I'll make sure your fangs will never grow back." I said grabbing Zoe's arm.

"But…but… I want to find Fangtaisa Bartender." She whinned as I dragged her out of the club. She was kind of tripping over her own feet I sighed and just kept walking pulling her behind me I pushed her into my viper.

"Stay." I hissed at her. She just nodded her head quietly. I locked the doors of my viper. I went to the club there was whispering once I walked in.

I walked up to the emo bartender who was still at the stage with the man there. I threw 50 bucks at him he caught it.

"Sorry about the mess." I said then I went over to the bar grabbed my un finished scotch down it in a second and left. I went out to see that same male vampire out by my car trying to get Zoe to open the door before I got back.

"Didn't I say stay away from my sister." I said he turned and charged at me I grabbed his head and kneed him in the head feeling one of his fangs stay stuck in my jean covered pants.

"Oww you bitch!" he yelled I laughed and looked at him pulling the fang out.

"I said stay away from her!" I growled at him I threw the fang to the ground and glared at the guy.

"You come in two inches of her again I will stake you myself!" I growled he backed off for some reason. I rushed to my car I got in and drove home just getting there in time to see a car pull out and leave.

* * *

**LALALA- hehehe i say arrivederci**** "Good bye" in Italian **

**DJCrazy**


End file.
